Lego Disney Adventures 2: Pixar Adventures
This is the second disney game but it is about Pixar. The hub is Andy's house and the Axiom. Toy Story Andy's New Favorite Pizza Planet Kidnapped or Kidnapper? Just a Toy Moving Day Toy Story 2 Yard Sale! Summary: Woody tries to rescue Wheezy from a yard sale, but ends up captured! Characters: Buzz, Second Player Buzz, Woody (Torn Arm), Wheezy Boss: Zurg (in the video game Rex is playing) Woody's Roundup Summary: Woody learns about his old popularity-and that he's going to be sent to Tokyo. Characters: Woody (Torn Arm), Jessie, Bulls-Eye, Stinky Pete (Box) The Wrong Buzz Summary: The toys infiltrate Al's Toy Barn, but Buzz is captured and a new one takes his place Characters: Buzz, Rex, Slinky Dog, Mr. Potato Head, Hamm, Wrong Buzz, Tour Guide Barbie Into the Tower Summary: The toys get into where Woody is being held, but discover Woody doesn't want to go. Characters: Wrong Buzz, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Mr. Potato Head, Rex, Buzz Boss: Zurg Airport Escape Summary: Woody has a change of heart, but Stinky Pete is stopping him. It's up to the toys to rescue him! Characters: Buzz, Slinky Dog, Hamm, Rex, Alien 1, Alien 2, Alien 3, Woody, Jessie Boss: Stinky Pete Toy Story 3 On the Curb Summary: Andy is off to college, and the toys are accidently put on the curb Characters: Woody, Jessie, Buzz, Rex Bosses: Mrs. Potato Head, Evil Dr. Porkchop's ship Welcome to Sunnyside! Summary: The toys are shipped to Sunnyside. Woody escapes but the other toys are mistreated Characters: Woody, Buzz, Jessie Playtimes, Good and Bad Summary: While Woody is played with by Bonnie, Buzz goes to ask Lotso to move to the butterfly room. Characters: Woody, Mr. Pricklepants, Trixie, Buzz, Jessie, Rex Bosses: Dolly, Buzz Escape from Sunnyside Summary: Woody leads an escape, but getting out is hard. Characters: Woody, Slinky Dog, Mr. Tortilla Head, Hamm The Incinerator Summary: The toys are abot to escape, but Lotso pulls them into a dumpster! Will this be the end? Characters: Woody, Buzz, Lotso, Slinky, Rex, Hamm, Jessie, Alien 1, Alien 2, Alien 3, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head (1 eye) Boss: Lotso Ratatouille Exodus Summary: The lady has discovered the rats in her house and you need to flee Characters: Remy, Emile Boss: Mabel A Thief Takes, A Cook Makes Summary: Remy tries to cook at Gusteau's but is caught! Characters: Remy, Gusteau Apparition Little Chef Summary: Linguini keeps Remy to keep his job and Remy teaches him to cook Characters: Linguini, Remy Gusteau's Son? Summary: Remy discovers some important papers, but is chased by the Chef! Characters: Remy, Emile Ratatouille Summary: The employees have fled the restaurant and the rats must cook and impress Ego. Characters: Django, Emile, Remy The Incredibles Up Ellie Summary: A young Carl meets Ellie and tries to get his balloon back Characters: Carl (Young), Ellie (Young) A Flying House Summary: Carl makes a flying house to get to Venezuela! But Russell has hitched a ride! Characters: Carl, Russell Dogs and Snipes Summary: Carl's house lands, and now he has to walk it to the falls Characters: Carl, Russell, Kevin, Dug An Evil Childhood Hero It's Just a House Characters Woody (also as torn arm and armless) Buzz Lightyear (also as armless) Rex (also as tailless) Hamm (also as glitter) Slinky Dog Alien 1 Alien 2 Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images